1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door device equipped with a lock designed to prevent forgetting to lock a door lock and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional door device equipped with a lock resolves the problem of forgetting to lock the key or to take out the key and of forgetting to close the door with an electrical means (refer to, e.g., JP2003-74227A). FIGS. 6A and FIG. 6B show a configuration of a conventional door device equipped with a lock. In a locked state, a bolt 26 is positioned in the right direction, as shown in FIG. 6B. At this point, an operating bolt 20 and a stopper strip 28 integrally formed with the operating bolt 20 do not slide in the upward direction due to inhibition by the bolt 26. Since a handle (not shown) for opening the door is linked with the stopper strip 28, the door cannot be opened at this state. When a key is inserted into a cylinder lock (not shown) and turned from the external side of the door, the bolt 26 is moved toward the left, as shown in FIG. 6A. The operating bolt 20 and the stopper strip 28 then become freely slidable, and thus the handle can be turned allowing the door to open. When the bolt 26 is moved toward the left, a pin 42 arranged in the bolt 26 is pushed against a contact 36 of a first sensor 37. The unlocking is detected as an electrical signal, and a process of triggering a buzzer is performed through control by a CPU (not shown) so as to warn that locking and the like has been forgotten.
However, in the conventional door device equipped with a lock, due to the configuration of providing a warning by an electrical means, the purpose cannot be accomplished in blackout or battery shutoff.